Natsu no Romance
by bonkaki
Summary: Oneshot/Drabble on Gaara x Hinata Review pls. Rated for language


**Natsu no Romance**

**BoNkaKi**

**Dedicated to BluEbErRy-ChAn lmao. CHESUTO, Mina-san, CHESUTOOOO!**

* * *

The sun was beating down hotly on that Summer's Day. I was pedalling, further and further to her house. She was waiting for me for about 20 minutes now, it was already to have lost my car keys. I turned left and pedalled hard- kicked hard to get up this friggin' damn hill. I was dripping with sweat when her house came within my eyesight. Like an oasis in a desert, my adrenalin rush kicked in as I hurried to her house.

She was waiting by her porch, arms crossed, left foot tapping impatiently. "SORRY I'M LATE, HINA-CHAN!" I yelled, 10 meters from her house. She frowned at me then laughed when I stumbled in front of her as I fixed my 8 year old bike. I rushed in front of her and promptly bowed deeply. "I'm really, really, really sorry! Forgive me!". She had stopped laughing now and asked me to lift my head up.

"It's okay.. I guess." she teased me with her clear white eyes. Ever since we met, she had grown her hair. It was beyond her shoulders now. I grinned. "Shall we go now?" I raised my right arm like a butler. She inserted her own arm around mine. "Yes." she giggled. My heart skipped a beat. Such random things she does that makes me love her more. I fixed my darn bike again, propping it up and even placing a pillow on the passenger seat behind.

She smiled. Her warm smile. It enchanted me. "Gaara-kun." she said, waving a hand infront of me. I grinned reluctantly, concealing my embarasment. "Yes?". Her expression changed. "Don't you realize that you're slacking off again?!" she hit my head. I got on the bike. _"Hai, hai.. tsukomi-sama"_. She stuck her tongue out as I started down the hill again.

Her house was beautifully placed on top of a cliff- viewing the marvelous Pacific Ocean beneath it. The waves crashed below us. She inhaled deeply. "Gaara-kun.. let's play hooky today." I was suddenly shocked by her comment. "Eh? Why, Hina-chan?". I felt her shift and lean on my back. "Just because we're already late anyway."

I exhaled. "Where to, Madam?" I stopped pedalling, letting the bicycle slow down. She got up. "That beach down there." she pointed to the said beach I mentioned earlier. I sighed. That damn beach's entrance was far from here- almost as far as-. She suddenly stared at me again, with those eyes of hers. "Y-Yes!" he went back to being her escort and went back to the dreaded hill he hated.

After- endless pedalling- we finally reached that Goddamn beach. I almost collapsed- exhausted half to death. Hinata was laughing at me, cruelly to you. But hearing her laugh made my day. She brought out a very handy uchiwa and fanned me for life. I closed my eyes. "Happiness..". She giggled once again.

We resolved walking on the beach since we couldn't swim in school uniforms anyway. Hinata was very talkative, chatting about how hot Sakurai Sho is, how she hates Mondays, how she loves the beach...

"And you know, Gaara-kun.. what I like most is.."

"Hmm?"

"You."

My attention averted to her. Everything disappeared, focused on her.

"Eh?"

She smiled.

My heart burst.

"I like you, Gaara-kun."

_I know, okay. It's kinda obvious. But I like you, too... I'd like you to stay with me forever, have a family, get old, die.. NO NOT DIE. But it would be a pleasure to die in your arms, dear sweet Hinata- love of my life, angel of my Paradise... my everything... Wait. Did I hear it right? God. Maybe it's just some fantasy.. Even if it is, dont wake up Gaara. Don't these things happen only once in a while- don't.wake.up._

"I like you, too" I smiled back.

Her expression changed- again. Her eyes dazzling-.

Dear God, I have scored the jackpot.

"Let's go" I murmured, lowering my face near hers.

"Where to?" she said, that expression still on her face.

"School"

"Eh-? I thought we weren't-"

"I want everyone to know that I'm going out with you!" I made a fist and put it near my heart.

She blushed.

Then made this girly-flailish grin. "Okay.."

I smirked, grabbing her hand- making for the bicycle and going off to school.

* * *

**Yay First Naruto fanfic**

**:D**

**Review pleaseee**

**BoNkaKi**


End file.
